


Worst day...Or not?

by Phoenix0610



Series: AOT/SNK Fics [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Just a thing I wrote for fun, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Omega Eren Yeager, please dont judge, poor levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix0610/pseuds/Phoenix0610
Summary: "He just had the worst day he could ever think of."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short but I kinda just wanted to post something since I'm struggling with my other fic, and everyone loves a bit of Riren sooooo here ya go XD  
> Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you want, it's always much appreciated!  
> Enjoy!!

He just had the worst day he could ever think of. Like, seriously.  
He woke up late due to his suicidal alarm clock and had to rush to get to work and be late anyway, not having eaten any breakfast. He got to his car and realised he'd forgotten his keys and got stuck in the worst traffic jam the city had ever known. But, who even goes to work at 7 in the morning???  
When he finally arrived to his office, he was 35 minutes late and had A LOT of paperwork to do, six piles standing on his desk, looking down at him, as if saying "Hah! You'll never be finished!!" He was already desperate enough, but it only got worse when the printer got stuck and gave his papers back. Black with ink. 

He was fuming when he came back to his desk, after almost spilling the shitty coffee he was able to get during his two-minute break, only to see his colleague grinning mischievously at him, handing him another stack of papers. At that point he just slumped down his seat and slammed his head on the desk. Which earned him a pounding headache and a bruise.

So yeah, when you have to work from 7am to 2pm, when you're late, have a headache, didn't eat the fantastic breakfast you could have if your alarm didn't decide it was 'the day' it would be free from working, and you just want to get back to your bed, you just don't want the ever-present traffic jam.

\-----

 

He didn't give a flying monkey any more (a/n:yes I did just say that, that's what my gf says because she's got young sisters xp). He slammed his car door and got to his flat two steps at a time 'cus the elevator is just too slow. He then proceeded to slam the apartment's door as well and take his shoes and dripping coat off -it was pouring outside, did I not say that??- and finally, finally, slump down on the couch, face first, and smell the oh-so-calming scent of his beloved mate.

Said mate crouched down next to the couch and planted a kiss on his forehead when he turned his face towards him. He sighed, finally relaxing, and opened his arms, sitting up so the omega could sit on his lap, his arms around the younger man's waist, breathing each other's scent.

"Eren..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, someone very nicely asked (or suggested, can't remember xp) that I write a second chapter to this fic -very, very short fic- so there ya go!
> 
> Don't hate me, I know it's short and it should probably have a different ending so it might be changed later but I just wanted to post it now >.<
> 
> Hope you'll still like it though... I definitely won't leave it like this though, don't worry!

(a/n: Eren is pregnant, six months in and very, very needy and always wants cuddles)

 

This morning had already started as a not-so-good one; Levi had been called in even though it was his first day off in a few weeks and he had a pregnant Omega to take care of. But duty called, so he'd called Armin and Sasha, two betas he didn't mind having in the house and knew he could trust with his mate.

Now, that in itself hadn't been difficult.

The difficult part had been convincing Eren that no, Levi was not abandoning him, yes, he still wanted both Eren and their pup, and that yes, Eren was still as beautiful as ever and no it wasn't why he was leaving.

But after a few promises of coming back and lots of cuddling, Armin and Sasha were there and hugging Eren in his place so he could leave, reassured that his omega was taken care of.

\--

After a few hours without problems -except if you count worrying over Eren- Levi got a call from Armin.  
"Hello?"  
"Ah, Levi! Could you maybe come over for an hour or so?"  
"I can ask, I'm almost finished with my work anyway. Why?"  
"Err.. Well, we tried to calm him down and we gave him what he wanted but.. He's asking for you right now, he ate three whole bowls of chocolate-covered strawberries and now he says he looks fat, and he only wants to speak to you"

Levi sighed and told Armin he'd be on his way.  
Five minutes passed and he was now in his car, on the road to see his desperate Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs away disappointed in herself* I'm sorryyyyy


	3. 悪い夢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 悪い夢 - Warui yume  
> Meaning bad dream (literally; warui --> bad; yume --> dream) if you guys didn't know :)  
> Hope you'll enjoy :)
> 
> (Translations will be in the end notes btw)

No...

_He was running, always, as fast as he could-_

Stop it...

 _-but they would always, always,_ always _-_

Don't touch me!

_-catch up._

 

He woke up in a start, feeling around the bed for his mate, panicking when he didn't find him.

"Eren?", he said in a shaky whisper.

He got up, trying to find where his husband could have gone, walking towards the door of their bedroom, but froze when he stepped on something... Warm. And red.

_God no..._

"Eren!"

_Please._

He ran, competely panicked, and entered their living room, immediately wishing he hadn't when a metallic smell reached his nose and his brain caught up, showing him his mate and two children lying on the ground, blood pooling under them as Eren held his pups in his protective hold.

He whimpered and fell on his knees next to them.

"E-Eren... Eren b-baby..."

The brunette opened his eyes slowly and took a moment to focus them on his alpha.

"Lee..."

His voice. God, _his voice._

"D-don't talk baby, don't talk, y-you'll be fine okay?"

_His voice was so weak already._

"Lee...やめて*... 目を覚ます* リー*"

"W-what are you-..."

Eren was looking directly at him now, sitting up in front of him, and he couldn't smell any blood, nor could he see anything other than his beautiful mate's eyes, could only hear his voice and nothing else, his whole being concentrated on him.

それはただの悪い夢です _It's just a bad dream._ "

 

 

 

Levi woke up, slowly, drawn to Eren's voice, wanting to be closer, closer, _closer._

"Papa! Papa wake up!" Twin voices joined his omega's and he relaxed.

_They're here too..._

"Mingi! Ran! Papa's still sleeping, don't shout."

"But Mama~" Came the drown-out complain.

He chuckled and finally opened his eyes, only to find his two children in his mate's lap, making grabby hands at him now that they knew he was awake.

"Papa!"

He opened his arms to receive his two energetic pups and smiled at the reminder that they were here, _safe and sound_. He breathed in their scent and a quiet sound of happiness rumbled at the back of his throat, surprising the brunette still sitting in front of him.

"Levi. Are you-... Is that a purr I hear?"

Levi's eyes widened quite comically and his face turned several shades darker as he tried to hide it behind his sons' heads.

"W-what are you saying? Of course not!"

Eren burst out laughing and leaned closer to hug his family, releasing his own purr and sighing happily at having all their scents mixed.

 

 

....

 

 

"Are you still blushing?"

_"Sh-shut up!"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!  
> Feed the author pleaaase °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
>  
> 
> Translations: やめて (ya-me-te) Stop it  
> 目を覚ます (me-wo-sa-ma-su) wake up  
> リー (Ri-i) Lee  
> それはただの悪い夢です (so-re-wa-ta-da-no-warui-i-yume-de-su) It's just a bad dream


End file.
